


Simple Gifts

by Leah Adezio Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Series: Changing Tides [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-10
Updated: 1996-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Leah%20Adezio%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <b>Changing Tides</b> series. Het, Tempest/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Leah Adezio, who passed away in 2007, by her designated archivist.
> 
> Special thanks to Carmen Williams, for scanning and reformatting this fic from ancient hard copy.

Changing Tides

 

Simple Gifts

_by_ _Leah Adezio_

 

 

Author's note: This takes place after the events of Escapade. As usual, continuity is my own and any typos, screw-ups or oopses are the responsibility of the author.

 

 

 

 

Prologue - 'Tis the Season

 

            Donna Troy looked up at the snow drifting down from above.  Caught between the skyscrapers that lined Gotham City's downtown complex, the snow would hang on updrafts and spin in white, whirling spirals before settling on the street below. Pristine flakes came to rest on her dark eyelashes and in her hair.  All around her, shoppers also swirled, their bags and packages bumping and thumping.  Lights from the storefronts cast everyone and everything in a warm, reddish glow.  It was wonderful and Donna laughed with delight. She turned to her companion. "I just love Christmas, don't you?" she enthused.

            The teenaged boy shrugged.  "I guess," he replied.  "I don't understand it, but it's okay."  Carrying Donna's shopping bags as well as his own, he found himself being towed by the hand into a large toy store.

            "What's not to understand, Garth?" Donna asked as she started down the crowded aisles.  "It's bright and cheery.  It's giving really great presents to your friends and getting great stuff in return.  It's singing and decorating a tree and being together. What more do you want?"  She picked up an elaborate remote control airplane and held it up for Garth's inspection.  "Do you think Dick would like this?"

            "Probably.  He likes anything electronic.  Okay, so Christmas is fun, but isn't it also supposed to be religious or something?  I mean, why do we get so caught up in all" -- Garth gestured at all the displays with a sweep of his free arm -- "this? Christmas isn't your holiday and it isn't mine. We're not Christians, Donna, so what's the point?  Do you have anything like this on Paradise Island?  I know we don't, back home."

            Donna tucked the airplane under her arm with one hand and tossed her long ponytail back over her shoulder with the other. "No, we don't do anything like this.  Maybe that's the point. My sister Diana always says that it's important to be open to new experiences," she said loftily. "You know, Garth, you really should be more open-minded about things."

            "I am open-minded, Donna. It's just that it seems to me that if Christmas is a religious holiday that people should pay more attention to the religious part of it.  I mean, do you hear Dick or Wally or Roy talk about going to their churches? All I hear is them talking about the stuff they want to get."  He shrugged.  "It just seems so...commercial." By this time, Donna had moved away from the electronics section and was studying an assortment of board games displayed along a wall of shelves. "Donna, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

            "Of course I am, silly. I'm sure that they all go to church and think about why they celebrate Christmas. And okay, so it's commercial. Lots of things are. Look, just relax and enjoy the giving part. It's the best thing about Christmas, you know. Picking out things that you think your friends will like and wrapping them up and watching them open them. It's the best!"

            Donna pulled a deluxe edition of _Trivial Pursuit_ down from the shelf and added it to her intended purchases. "I think Wally will like this," she said.

            Garth nodded absently. "Yeah." He gave Donna a level look. "But doesn't it seem kinda strange to you that we're giving gifts to the wrong people?"

            "Wrong people?" Confusion crossed Donna's pretty features. "What do you mean?"

            "Well, look at the people we're getting presents for -- we're buying things for people who already have lots of stuff.  What about the people who don't have anything? They're always talking about it on the tv."

            "Oh. That," Donna changed direction and headed for the cash registers and Garth followed behind. "There's agencies and places like that that help people like that," she assured him over her shoulder. "Besides, don't we always make a donation to the Toys for Tots campaign? That helps." She took her place in line behind several other customers and began rummaging through her purse for her wallet.

            "I suppose," Garth replied, still troubled. At fourteen, he was of an age where people started looking outside themselves and started looking at the world around them. And what he was seeing right now bothered him. He fell silent.

            Finally at the counter, Donna paid for her purchases and accepted yet another shopping bag. She saw the thoughtful crease in Garth's brow. "C'mon, Garth. You can't change the world all by yourself, you know. We do lots to help people as it is. We're entitled to enjoy Christmas -- and I plan on enjoying it simply to death!" Reaching up, Donna tousled his dark curls playfully. "Tell you what, let's go get some hot chocolate, okay?"

            "Hot chocolate?" Garth perked up considerably at the thought. "With whipped cream?"

            Donna laughed. "Lots and lots of it, if you'd like."

            Once outside again, the snow began to settle on their dark hair like confectioner's sugar on dark chocolate.

            Before they entered a luncheonette near the corner, Garth stopped and looked at Donna again. "Donna?"

            "Hmmm?" She saw that the thoughtful look had returned to his face. "What now?"

            "Well, I was just wondering...the people who get help at Christmastime...what happens to them when Christmas is over?"

 

*****

 

Chapter One - Uptown Crowd

 

            Donna Long peered out the window of the limousine as it crawled through Manhattan midday traffic. The grayness of the day was magnified by the tinted windows, making everything outside appear darker than it already was. "I was hoping it would snow today," she sighed.

            Next to her, Terry patted her hand. "If the temperature drops some more, maybe it'll start."

            "I suppose, but it seems that Christmas shopping just isn't Christmas shopping without snow in the air."

            Across from her and Terry, Garth smiled, "You and snow. Seems to me that you used to like dragging me around in the snow to shop for presents."

            Donna smiled with the mutual memory. "And I remember that you used to hate it."

            "It wasn't the snow I hated," Garth replied. "It was the shopping in general."

            "Some things never change, do they?" Alianne chuckled, squeezing his hand.

            "Still terrible about it?" Donna asked.

            Alianne nodded. "Horrible. It's such a chore to get him out to do things like that."

            "Oh, I don't know," Garth said. "I've gotten better about it."

            "Right. If you say so." Her expression indicated that she didn't believe a word of it.

            "I have," Garth protested. "Really.  Okay, well...sometimes.  But I'm here, aren't I?"

            "Only because I reminded you that I owed you lunch, remember?" Donna said. She pointed out towards the window. "This looks like a good place to stop."

            Garth instructed the driver to pull the limousine to the curb. As she did so, she lowered the window that separated the two compartments. "Where shall I meet you, my lord?" she asked.

            "About three blocks up," Garth replied. The plan for the day was to browse and shop for a while then stop for lunch. "We'll find you when we need you." He followed the others out of the car, buttoning his suede coat as he spoke. The embassy vehicle moved away from the curb and headed up the street.

            Donna had been right about one thing: it was a gray, gloomy sort of day, with a heavy mist hanging in the air. It may not have been the type of day Donna wanted for this shopping trip, but as far as Garth was concerned, it was perfect for him and Alianne. The air was full of moisture and it felt good. He liked the dampness. It would allow for more time out before they had to return to the limousine to avail themselves of the masks and tanks.

            When he joined Donna, Terry and Alianne in front of the entrance to Macy's, he found Donna and his consort huddled over sheets of paper, Their heads were bent together and they were deep in conversation. Curious, be went to take a peek. Before he even managed to get close, Alianne pulled her paper back, tucking it behind her. "Oh, no you don't," she grinned. "That's sneaky, love."

            "What's sneaky? I only wanted to see what had you two so intense."

            Alianne raised a titian eyebrow, "And see what we had on our lists for your gifts? I don't think so."

            "A Christmas list?" Garth asked. "When did you make up a Christmas list?"

            "Since last night after you went to bed," she replied. "When I talked to Donna yesterday, she suggested I make one up. We didn't want to get duplicates of gifts or anything and I can keep track of everything we get."

            Terry grinned at Garth. "Scheming women, aren't they?"

            "Simply conniving," Garth agreed.

            Donna placed her hand in the crook of her husband's arm. "Well, this is one scheming woman who wants to check out the sales, dear."

            Terry offered her a smart, military style salute. "Oh, yes ma'am. Anything you say, ma'am."

 

            Later, after leaving the department store and touching base with the limousine, Garth and Alianne found themselves being led up the street by Donna and Terry. The day was growing progressively colder, which didn't bother them in the least, but it had their surface friends pulling up the collars of their coats.

            Garth felt a little awkward in his heavy coat and he knew Alianne felt the same, but it was necessary for them to appear to fit in with the rest of the shoppers who milled up and down the crowded streets. Christmas was only days away and it seemed as if every resident of the tri-state area had waited until the last minute to do their shopping. _And I thought Poseidonis could get claustrophobic,_ he thought. Looking around at the crowds, he moved a little closer to Alianne, who glanced up at him and offered a small smile of reassurance. She knew how uncomfortable he could feel around so many people. Her arm was loosely draped around his waist as they walked and she patted his hip in empathy to his feelings.

            As they walked, Garth continued to study the people around them. For the first time, he noticed that there were a number of them who didn't have coats and hats to protect themselves from the weather. Most of them were men, older and ragged looking.

_Must be those bums that Terry goes on about from time to time. He says most of them drink too much and have no interest in working. How_ _can they live like that? There's got to be work available if they wanted to work. Terry says that the men don't want to work and the women just keep having babies so they can get more money from the state. I don't get it._

            A voice cut through his thoughts. "...go eat?" it was saying. Garth blinked. "Huh?"

            The corner of Donna's mouth quirked. "I was saying, where do you want to go eat? We were thinking about the Russian Tea Room. They have the best _blinis_ and caviar. You guys like caviar?"

            "I don't know," Alianne replied. "What is it?"

            Garth knew. "Fish eggs," he told her. "Usually salmon. It's considered a delicacy up here."

            "Really? That seems so...pedestrian...to me."

            "Ah, no," Terry sighed in appreciation of lunch to come. "It's wonderful -- served on crackers with sour cream." Dramatically, he pressed fingers and thumb to his lips and kissed the air to punctuate the point.

            "Sour cream?" Alianne asked. She turned to Donna. "Isn't that the stuff you served with potatoes the last time you had a dinner party?"

            "The very same," Donna replied, nodding.

            "Do they have other things on the menu? You know how Garth is--"

            "Don't worry," Terry assured her. "They have a wide variety of dishes; meat, dairy, you name it."

            Alianne turned to Garth then. "Well, what do you think?"

            "I think I'm outnumbered," he replied with a smile.

            "Sour cream tastes so good," she sighed, as if that explained everything.

            "Okay. Sounds good to me, but I'm telling you all right now, I am not eating caviar."

            "Then it's settled," Donna said, hitching the strap of her purse back onto her shoulder. "Let's go eat."

 

*****

 

Chapter Two - Lost Souls

 

            Terry led the way out of the Russian Tea Room a long and enjoyable lunch later. "Hey, take a look, everybody," he said, casting his eyes upward.

            Donna, Alianne and Garth followed suit as they emerged from the restaurant. While they had been inside, the temperature had dropped enough to turn the heavily falling mist into snow; the streets were already starting to get covered with the wet flakes.

            "Looks like you got your wish, Donna," Garth commented. "Snow for Christmas shopping." Donna nodded delightfully.

            Alianne, meanwhile, had her arms outstretched and pivoted in a neat circle. Her face was upturned to the sky, allowing for the snow to settle on her brows and eyelashes. "So this is snow," she exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

            "You've never seen snow before?" Terry asked.

            "Never!" She spun again, looking for all the world like a little girl instead of a woman of twenty-two. "It's just how I imagined it!" She turned to Garth, beaming. "Don't you think it's the most amazing thing you've ever seen?"

            "Humph," came Terry's reply. "Just wait a while. If it continues to come down this hard, it's going to make a mess of traffic and it'll get all black and slushy."

            "Oh, don't spoil it for her," Donna admonished, a hint of a reproachful pout on her delicate features. "I remember the first time I saw snow and it was wonderful."

            "I remember it being so hard to see in," Garth added. "'Course, maybe that's because the first time I ever saw snow, it was in the middle of a nasty blizzard. Not the best introduction to it, I'm afraid." He paused to watch his consort. Alianne had stopped turning about in merry circles and was simply standing, her face still raised to watch the snow swirling down between the buildings. He thought she looked beautiful with snow settling on her hair, white mixed in with copper. And he could Feel her delight. Smiling warmly, he took her hand. "Come on, snow princess," he told her. "We've still got more shopping to do and I, for one, would like to finish up before midnight."

            "Okay," she replied, joining the others in resuming their walk down the street, but continuing to look up to the sky, fascinated by the snow.

            They walked down to the intersection of 57th Street and Sixth Avenue. "So, where to now?" Garth asked as they waited for the light to change.

            Donna grinned. "We've done the serious shopping, now it's time for fun -- FAO Schwartz is next on the list."

            "Toys? Donna, what do we need with toys?" Terry groaned at the thought.

            "Need I remind you that we have a nine-year-old to shop for?" Donna reached into her purse and pulled out her folded, slightly crumpled shopping list. "Believe me, hon, I have it on good authority that the little lady is dying for new games for her Nintendo...and a Barbie dream house."

            Terry groaned again. "A Barbie dream house? The damn thing costs almost as much as a real house." He sighed and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "Oh well, at least Jenny didn't ask for the Barbie sports car."

            "Just be glad she's not old enough to want a real sports car, Terry," Garth added.

            "You're not helping here," Terry replied. "I'm trying to keep Jenny's toys in a more educational vein. Chemistry kits, microscopes, things like that."

            "That's no fun," Alianne said. "Little girls need things that let their imaginations take over -- and to do little girl things,"

            Terry sighed. From the looks on their faces as well as Donna's, he could see that he wasn't even going to come close to winning this argument. "That's easy for you to say. You don't have any kids yet. Just wait. You'll want them to have the best, too."

            "I'm sure we will," Alianne replied smugly. "And when the time comes, you can remind us of that. But for now, let's see how badly we can spoil your daughter."

            After telling the limousine driver where to meet them, they were again on their way.

 

            The temperature continued to drop as the afternoon progressed and the wind began to pick up, whipping litter, hair and snow throughout midtown Manhattan. As they passed side streets and alleys, Garth noticed flickering lights coming from them. Shabbily dressed people had begun to fill metal garbage cans and light the contents for heat-giving fires. He noticed them huddled close to them out of the corner of his eye.

            Suddenly, a faint noise, different than the other street sounds, caught his sensitive hearing. Slowing his walk, he tuned into it. Someone was crying. *Ali, listen,* he said, taking her by the elbow. *Do you hear that?*

            Alianne stopped, cocked her head and focused. *I hear it,* she confirmed. *Oh, Garth, it sounds like a child.*

            *I think it's coming from that side street we just passed,* he replied. Alianne loosened her arm from his light grip and ran back the way they had just come. "Ali, wait for me!" he shouted. *You don't know what you might be getting in to!* "Ali!" He ran after her.

            Donna and Terry turned at the sound of Garth's shout, only to see the couple running back down the street. "Come on," Donna said, and they began their pursuit.

 

            Skidding in the slippery snow, Alianne rounded the corner and headed into the cramped space between two tall buildings. What she saw caused her to pull up short.

            Towards the rear of the trash-strewn alley, a group of people were standing around a flaming trash can, their hands near the flames, rubbing them together for warmth. A lucky few also had threadbare blankets wrapped around their shivering bodies, but the majority weren't as fortunate,

            Huddled near the wall of one of the buildings was the source of the noise she and Garth had heard. A small girl stood near a pile of smashed cardboard boxes. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself and she was indeed crying.

            "Dear gods." Alianne approached the child slowly, with Garth now a few steps behind. The child shrank back at their movement towards her.

            "It's alright. I won't hurt you," Alianne soothed. "What's wrong?"

            The girl pointed toward the fire. "They won't let me get close," she sniffled. "I'm cold."

            "I bet you are, sweetheart. It's awfully cold outside, isn't it?" Alianne appraised the child's appearance. She was eight, maybe nine years old. Her clothes, though worn, were clean, as was the child's light brown hair. Her jacket was about a size too small and her only concession to the cold was a wool cap on her head.

            *She's a little thing, isn't she?* Garth asked softly.

            *Poor baby. She's freezing.* Alianne kneeled down in the snow in front of the child. "What's your name?"

            "Brittany." She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

            "Hi, Brittany. I'm Alianne, and that's my con-- my husband, Garth," she replied, using the term the girl would understand. "Why are you out here in the cold?"

            "Mommy sent me out for bread 'n milk, but a kid took my money an' I can't go home without it. She'll be mad at me," Brittany replied, and she started to cry harder.

            Alianne's heart went out to the child and she longed to hug her to reassure her, but she didn't think Brittany would allow it. "Well, I think that was a pretty rotten thing for that kid to do. And I think your mommy would rather have you home and warm than being out here in the cold, don't you?"

            Brittany looked uncertain. "But I told Mommy I could go to the store by myself. I messed up. "

            "We could help, if you'd like," Garth said, taking off his coat and holding out to Brittany. "Here, why don't you wrap up in this? It'll keep you warm, okay?"

            Alianne took the coat from his hands and helped the child into it. "Well, it's a little big on you, but I bet that feels better."

            Brittany looked down at herself. Garth's coat nearly came down to her feet and the sleeves hung well past her fingertips. "It's really big," she replied and almost giggled at herself.

            "What's going on?"

            Garth and Alianne turned to see Donna and Terry standing at the edge of the sidewalk.

            Garth returned his glance to Brittany and smiled. "We're just making friends," he replied, giving the girl a conspiratorial wink. "Brittany, these are friends of ours, Donna and Terry." He stood and turned back to Donna. "It seems she was sent out on an errand and someone stole her money. We thought we'd help her out. Is there a store nearby to buy food?"

            "The grocery's on the corner," Brittany piped up, pointing.

            Alianne stood, brushing snow off her legs. "Why don't you show us where it is?"

            "I don't have money anymore." Brittany looked like she was going to start crying again.

            "Don't worry about that, sweetheart," Alianne replied. "We'll go and you can tell what you need and then we'll walk you home.  Does that sound okay to you?"

            Slowly, Brittany nodded. "I guess so."

            Alianne held out her hand to the little girl. "Come on, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can get you home and warm." After a long moment, Brittany reached up and took the offered hand, wrapping her small fingers around Alianne's.

            Once back on the street, Brittany pointed towards the corner. "The store's there," she said and began to tow Alianne in the proper direction.

            "May I interrupt this little party?" Terry interjected. The others stopped and looked at him. "Um, listen, I may be out of line here, but are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

            "What's not right about helping a child?" Garth demanded.

            "In New York, there could be a lot not right about it." Terry puffed out his bearded cheeks in frustration. _Visitors. Spare me._ "I'm not saying that she's not a sweet looking kid, and maybe I'm playing Devil's Advocate, but what if she's not what she says she is?"

            "Not what she says she is?" Alianne asked, incredulous. "Terry, she's a little girl -- and a cold and frightened one, at that. What else could she be?"

            "Part of a con," Terry replied, trying his best to be patient with what he perceived to be two examples of naivete ~~y~~ at it ~~'~~ s finest. From the expressions on their faces, he could tell that neither Garth nor Alianne had any idea as to what he was getting at. "Look, I've heard stories where criminals use cute little kids like her to give some sort of sob story to nice people like you -- a story of lost food money, for example. The nice people like you feel sorry for the cute little kid, and offer to help. The next thing the nice people know, they're being robbed by some not-so-nice people. Robbed, and in some cases, worse."

            Garth looked down at Brittany, who had caught on to Terry's meaning and was beginning to cry again. He shook his head. "I don't think so. I believe her."

            "Besides," Donna added, "I wouldn't worry about something happening to _us,_ honey. I think we can take care of anything that might possibly happen. I'm with Garth on this one. I believe Brittany, too."

            Terry threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Point taken. Go get your waif her goodies and let's get out of here."

            Brittany released her hold on Alianne's hand and went to Garth. "You c'n hold my hand now," she informed him in a tone of voice that could only be described as imperious. "You're nice. You'll take care of me."

            "That I will," Garth replied solemnly, taking the offered hand. They started walking again, with Donna flanking the girl.

            Terry started a slow walk. Alianne hung behind to keep pace with him. "Terry," she said in a low voice, "I don't understand your reaction. Why do you feel this way?"

            Brushing flakes of snow off his overcoat, Terry thought for a moment before speaking. "I know that must've sounded really jaded, but I live here. You don't. Now, maybe you don't have problems like this, but New York's full of crime, and full of people who prey on innocents, tourists, and the like."

            "And that justifies ignoring someone who really needs help?"

            Terry shook his head. "It's not like that, Ali, really. It's just that when you've lived here long enough, it's like you have to put on blinders to it all just to make it through the day. I'm not insensitive, honestly. Maybe just the opposite -- I see all sorts of people whose situations would break your heart. Sometimes, it's easier to try not to see." He sighed. "Well. I guess helping the kid won't hurt us any. And if there are any problems, Donna and Garth can deal with it."

            "They're not the only ones," Alianne replied, trying not to feel annoyed with Terry. She wanted to judge him, but found she couldn't; not really. Maybe he was right. She didn't know New York like he did. Poseidonis took care of all it ~~'~~ s citizens; it had the resources. Not everyone had great wealth, but at least everyone had some sort of home, food to eat and medical care. That much she knew.

            Ahead of them, Garth, Donna and Brittany were entering the small grocery store. Alianne went to follow and realized Terry wasn't with her.

            "I'm going to stay out here, if you don't mind," he said in answer to her unasked question.

            "Suit yourself," she replied waspishly before entering the store. Inside, she saw Brittany leading Donna to glass enclosed units in the back of the store, while Garth headed down one of the aisles. She joined him.

            "They're going to get the milk," Garth informed her. "I'm supposed to find bread. There it is. " He gestured to the end of the aisle.

            "There's so many different kinds," Alianne commented. "What are you supposed to get?"

            "I don't know." Garth straightened up and called out. "Brittany! What kind of bread does your mother want?"

            "Just white bread," she called back. "A big loaf."

            Garth found what appeared to be what she wanted and picked the largest loaf there. "Got it. Is there anything else you need?"

            "Well ... there's some other stuff, but Mommy only gave me money for milk 'n bread." Brittany and Donna were coming towards them. Donna carried a large plastic container of milk in her hand.

            The three adults studied the little girl as she glanced around at the products on the shelves. Brittany's gaze came to rest on a variety of boxes of cereal.

            "Should we get some cereal?" Donna asked gently. "Maybe something fun?"

            Garth reached up and pulled a box down from the shelf. "How about this one?" Brittany shook her head in response. "Don't you like Cocoa Puffs?" He grinned at the girl. "I do."

            "That's because you have a sweet tooth that won't quit," Donna replied. "That stuff'll rot your teeth."

            "Mommy says that, too," Brittany said. "Apple Jacks aren't too bad."

            Putting the Cocoa Puffs back on the shelf, Garth found the brand she'd mentioned. "Then you have to have them. No arguments, either."

            "I'm going to pick up a few other staples," Donna said, leaving Brittany with Garth and Alianne. She returned a few minutes later with eggs, juice and butter. "We'll pay for these and take you home, okay, Brittany?"

            She nodded, looking small in Garth's coat.

            They joined back up with Terry outside the store, their purchases secure in plastic bags. Brittany, still holding tight to Garth's hand, started across the street after the walk light flashed. "This way," she informed the four adults. "It's not too far."

            As they were crossing the street, Terry tilted his head toDonna's. "What'd you do, buy out the store?"

            "We just got a few things," she replied. "If you'd come inside with us, you'd know."

            "I'm sorry, Donna. I just couldn't."

            "Forget it. Just hold on to your complaints until we get her home."

 

Chapter Three - A Different World

 

            Eight pairs of eyes looked at the building in disgust. It was a grimy highrise, with an abundance of broken windows and covered in graffiti. Even Terry, who had declared himself immune to the miseries of the city in which he lived, was revolted.

            Brittany stopped in front of a set of handbill covered meshed glass doors. Alianne's expression was one of horror. "Sweetheart, are you sure..."

            "I know where I live," she declared.

            "We're sure you do," Donna said kindly. "It's just that it's, well...it's..."

            "I know," Brittany replied, all seriousness. "It's kinda yucky. I hate it. It's not like the house where we used to live."

            "You used to live in a house?" asked Terry.

            Brittany nodded. "In Brooklyn. Mommy, Daddy an' me. That was before Daddy left. Then it was just Mommy an' me. Mommy says Daddy took all the money from the bank. Mommy works hard, y'know, but then we had to move from the house."

            Garth set the grocery bags down in the snow and kneeled down next to the child. "And that's when you moved here?"

            "Oh no," Brittany said with a shake of her small head. "Then we lived with my Aunt Dana, but she said that her house was too small for all of us, so we stayed with some friends of Mommy's. Mommy kept saying that we'd soon have our own house again or maybe a 'partment, but that didn't happen. That's when we came here."

            The adults fell silent for long moments. Finally, Garth stood up, brushing slushy snow off his pants. "Let's get you inside, Brittany."

            As they entered the door, they were stopped by a security guard. "It's okay, Ernie," Brittany informed the bushy-looking man. "They're friends."

            The guard studied the four well-groomed adults. "What, you're social workers? Don' remember hearin' nothin' 'bout no social workers comin' today."

            Donna shook her head, her dark hair tousling. "No, it's like Brittany said -- we're just friends."

            Brittany led them to an elevator, as covered with graffiti as the outside of the building. Once inside, she pushed the button for the third floor. The ride passed quickly and the doors soon opened again.

            The residential floors were as bad as the lobby. Trash was strewn all around and the walls were stained and marred.

            Alianne sniffed the air. *Garth, what is that smell?*

            His thoughts were tinged with disgust. *Urine.*

            *What?* she asked, shocked. * _Sai'a'thée_ , how can people live like this? It's horrible.*

            *Some people don't have much of a choice, beloved,* Garth replied. Taking her hand, he gave it a tender squeeze. She squeezed back, but her heart wasn't in it. She was still thinking about their current surroundings and the little girl who had to live with them every day.

            "Here we are," Brittany informed them, reaching under Garth's coat and the coat she wore beneath it. Hands at her neck, she pulled out a key on a chain, worn like a necklace. Leaning in close, she put the key in the lock and opened the door.

            A woman was there to meet her. "Brittany, where have you -- oh." The sight of the four adults caused her to draw up short. Her eyes narrowed. "Listen, if you're from Welfare, I'll have you know that she's not neglected. I sent her out on an errand --"

            Donna placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "We're not from Welfare, ma'am. We found Brittany in a side alley. Someone stole the money you gave her and she was afraid to come home."

            "Afraid?" Immediately, the woman swooped her daughter into a bone-crushing hug. "Baby, why were you afraid?"

            "'Cause I let you down," Brittany sniffled, secure within her mother's arms. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

            "I was just getting ready to come out to look for you, Britt. Oh, honey, you couldn't help it if someone stole the money. Next time, if that happens, you come right home and tell me, okay? I won't be mad."

            "Okay," Brittany sniffled again. "Mommy, these are my new friends. They helped me an' got milk an' bread and stuff. That's Donna an' Ali an' Terry an' Garth." She pointed to each one in turn.

            Still embracing her child, the woman stood. "Thank you. I'm sorry I was so rude before. It's -- it's been so long since someone was truly kind to us." She smiled then and became pretty. With soft brown hair like her daughter's and hazel eyes, she appeared to be in her early to mid-thirties. "Well, you obviously know Britt. I'm Ellen Reynolds." She gestured. "It's not much, but please, come in."

            Garth handed Ellen the plastic bags. "We got a few other things that Brittany said you might want."

            "Yeah, Mommy," Brittany chirped as she shed her coat and flopped on a rickety twin bed, "they got Apple Jacks!"

            "She didn't think you'd approve of Cocoa Puffs," Donna grinned sheepishly.

            Ellen returned the hesitant smile, still feeling a little overwhelmed by the four newcomers crowded into their single room. "They'll rot her teeth."

            "I told 'em you'd say that," Brittany offered helpfully.

            While she listened to her daughter, Ellen began pulling items out of the bags. "You didn't have to do this," she said, a look in her eyes clearly saying that she wasn't the type of woman who wanted to take charity.

            Donna caught the look immediately. "A little Christmas present, Mrs. Reynolds? Besides, I've got a soft spot for little girls who like Apple Jacks."

            "Oh. Yes. Of course."

            Ellen put the perishables in a small refrigerator, the type usually found in a college student's room.

            "We only wanted to help," Alianne added. "Brittany told us a little about how you two came to be here…"

            Ellen closed the refrigerator. Waving an expansive hand around the shabby room, she said, "The wonders of the New York social system." She sat on the bed next to Brittany. "May you never have to spend one night in a place like this."

            "How long have you been here?" Garth asked.

            "Almost six months," Ellen replied, sighing heavily. "It's frustrating. We're not all Welfare cases, you know. I've got an Associates Degree from SUNY in marketing. Before Craig, that's my ex-husband, took off to parts unknown, I was a stay-at-home mom, raising Britt and keeping everyone happy, you know? I did volunteer work in a local shelter for battered women and their kids. Most of them didn't speak English well, and I helped tutor them. Now...now we're worse off than they are, it seems. I work full time as a clerk-typist. I don't mooch on society."

            "Can't you find an apartment?" Terry asked as he unbuttoned his coat. The room was warm enough that he was becoming uncomfortable.

            "Sure, several of them, but on my salary, there's just enough to cover necessities...and that doesn't include emergencies.  Everyone wants at least one month's security deposit in addition to the first month's rent -- and it seems like every time I get close to having it put aside, something comes up. Britt gets sick, I get sick... Doctors aren't free, you know. So, here we are, such as here is."

            Donna followed her husband's lead and removed her own coat. "No health insurance," she commented.

            Ellen shook her head. "Not at the company where I work. I've been wanting to get into Hofstra's paralegal program and get certified, but that costs money, too. I can get some financial aid, but it doesn't cover everything. With that, I could be making more money and get us out of this rat trap." She placed her hands on her thighs, tracing patterns against the denim of her jeans with her fingers. "All anything takes is money."

            While Ellen talked, Brittany leaned under the bed and took out a box containing paperback books. Reaching for a well-worn copy of _National Velvet,_ she curled up against her mother's side and started reading, effectively shutting out the conversation going on around her.

            Ellen fidgeted, running her hands through her hair and adjusting her soft flannel shirt. "Look, I'm really sorry to be dumping all this on you. We won't keep you any longer. You obviously interrupted your shopping to help Britt, and I'm very grateful, believe me. Thank you for your kindness."

            While she spoke, a light sparked behind Garth's eyes. Though the others had no idea of it, he'd been in communication with Alianne the entire time, tossing thoughts back and forth. Her heart went out to Ellen and Brittany and he felt the same way...and would've even if he wasn't so intimately attuned to her emotions.

            Suddenly, he leaned over and whispered into Donna's ear. She listened intently, nodded and then turned and whispered into Terry's ear. Terry frowned and Donna's whispers became more urgent. Finally, Terry shrugged and buttoned up his coat again.

            "We have an errand of our own to attend to," Donna said as she slipped her coat over her shoulders. "It was nice meeting you. Brittany, you take care, sweetie."

            Brittany glanced up from her book. "'Bye. And thanks for the Apple Jacks."

            "Anytime."

            "Be careful going out," Ellen added. "There're a lot of unsavory types hanging around."

            "We will," Donna assured her, trying not to chuckle. If the woman only knew... "Take care." Terry held the door open for her and gently closed it behind them, leaving Garth and Alianne alone in the room that Ellen and Brittany called home.

            Ellen looked at the couple with confusion in her eyes. "I thought you were all together."

            "We are, but we wanted to speak with you alone, if that's all right," Garth said easily. "May we sit down?"

            "I suppose." Ellen gestured to a second twin bed, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room.

            Seated opposite Ellen and Brittany, who had quietly returned to her book, Alianne leaned forward towards the woman. "Mrs. Reynolds --"

            "Ellen, please."

            Alianne smiled. "Ellen. You mentioned wanting to go back to school. How soon could you start?"

            "Classes start up the middle of January, after winter break. Why?" Ellen's expression became hooded; guarded. Why were these people asking so many questions?

            "I'm a teacher, myself," Alianne explained. "Education's important to me. It's obviously important to you, too. We'd like to help make yours possible..."

            "And get you and Brittany out of this awful place," Garth added.

            "I've never accepted charity before," Ellen said, trying to bite down her anger.

            "It wouldn't be charity," Garth replied. "I'd like to offer you a job."

            "Doing what?" Ellen asked, suspicious again.

            Garth exchanged glances with Alianne before speaking. "Before, you mentioned that you tutored people in English. We know some people who could use a tutor, don't we?"

            "Oh, absolutely," Alianne grinned, thinking of some of the lower level Embassy staff whose knowledge of English was barely passable, especially in using colloquial speech.

            "We could work out a schedule that is convenient for you -- evenings, weekends," Garth continued. "You could even bring Brittany along."

            "We'd offer a fair wage, of course, say, one thousand dollars a month...with one month's wages in advance." Alianne couldn't help but smile at the changing expressions on Ellen's face.

            "It sounds too good to be true," Ellen said skeptically. "No one pays that much for an English tutor. I'm not even a teacher."

            "But you're patient and kind, we can tell," Garth insisted.

            Ellen gave a hard look at the young woman sitting opposite her. "You said you're a teacher. Why don't you teach them?"

            "Two reasons. One, I teach history. Second, we don't live in New York. We're just visiting friends for a couple of days," Alianne replied.

            "I'd need to see where I'd be working," Ellen challenged.

            "We could go now, if you'd like," Garth said. "Would that be convenient for you? Like my wife said, we won't be in town long, and if you take the job, there'll be arrangements to be made. Could you do that?"

            Ellen sat quietly for a moment, thinking. _A thousand dollars a month extra. With the advance, I could put security down on a place for Britt and me...someplace_ _in an average neighborhood with average people. I don't think they're out to hurt us. Somehow, if that's what they were going to do, they'd have done it by now._

_The money would cover rent and give me a little left over. That and_ _my regular salary would be enough to cover what financial aid won't._

            Finally, Ellen smiled. Whoever these people were, their expressions were eager and hopeful. They sat close together, holding hands, very apparently in love with each other. They reminded her of how she and Craig were when they were first married. Ellen bet herself that if she asked, she'd find out that they couldn't have been married more than a year. "Okay. I'm game. I won't make any promises, but I'll check it out." She tapped Brittany's head playfully. "Hey, bookworm, get your coat. We're going on a little adventure."

            Garth and Alianne waited out in the hall while Ellen changed her clothes. They had assured her it wasn't necessary, but Ellen had insisted. They stood next to the door.

            Garth's posture appeared relaxed as he waited, but that was just a pose. Given their current surroundings, he wasn't about to let his guard down. Not there was much in the building that was really capable of taking him down, or by now, Alianne, for that matter -- short of guns, but he wasn't about to take any chances where safety was concerned.

            He felt Alianne rest her head against his shoulder and smiled. There had been so many new experiences for her today, the majority of them rather unpleasant, it seemed, but she'd taken everything in stride. *How're you doing?* he asked, his mental voice a gentle caress.

            *I'm fine. Garth, are you sure we're doing the right thing, just kind of barging in here and taking charge of Ellen and Brittany's lives like this?* Her eyes as she looked up at her consort were wide and a bit uncertain.

            *Look around, beloved and you tell me.*

            Alianne snorted mentally. *This is squalor. It's disgusting.*

            Garth drew her close and kissed her briefly. *We're doing the right thing. Ellen and Brittany need to get out of here, you know that. And she's not looking for a handout. We have the resources to allow her to help herself. Why shouldn't we use them? And the final decision is still up to Ellen. We'll let her meet some of the Embassy staff and she'll decide what's best for her and Brittany."

            Alianne nodded and they fell silent. A few minutes later, Ellen and Brittany emerged from the room to join them in the hall. Ellen had exchanged her jeans and sweatshirt for a neat skirt, sweater and blouse, and Brittany was the image of little girlhood in a ~~cordoroy~~ corduroy jumper, turtleneck, tights and school shoes.

            The limousine, with Donna and Terry already waiting inside, was parked at the curb when they left the shelter.

            Garth turned to Ellen. "Wait here for just a minute," he told her even as Alianne was sliding into the vehicle. Puzzled, Ellen watched as ~~t~~ the pair entered the limo and shut the door behind them.

            Just when she was starting to have second doubts as to the wisdom of what she was doing, the door opened again and Garth's head popped out. "Okay, come on in!" he grinned apologetically. Ellen swallowed the last bit of apprehension and she and Brittany got in, not noticing that there were small traces of moisture on Garth's and Alianne's faces.

            Ellen noticed the other couple already in the limo and it finally occurred to her to actually look around. _Oh,_ my, she thought, taking in the size of the car which sat them all comfortably with room to spare, the bar, the phones, a stereo system and a television and VCR. _I think I know how Alice in Wonderland felt._ Or _was that Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz?_

            Brittany was having no such trouble with adapting. She settled back in her seat and gave the tv a longing look.

            "You can turn it on, if you like," Garth said, allowing them to absorb everything a little at a time. He wanted them to feel comfortable with them, especially since they had yet to find out that he and Alianne were Atlanteans.

            Although Poseidonis had been a member of the U.N. for several years and as such, had coverage in the local media, there were still people who looked upon them with skepticism and sometimes fear, and there were those who still believed his people were a myth. He wasn't quite sure how Ellen would react to the truth, which was the reason why he'd made them wait outside while he and Alianne utilized the water supply stored in the vehicle.

            Brittany was intent on her cartoons, giggling at the antics of the Roadrunner. Garth sighed. _Well, at least it's not MTV,_ he said to himself.

            *I'll second that,* Alianne smilingly agreed.

 

***

            Silently, the limousine pulled into the Embassy's underground garage. The driver, Shoran, parked it next to several others, then opened the back doors.

            Emerging from the car Ellen looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

            Garth and Alianne led the others to the elevator. "Upper Lobby," Garth instructed once they were all inside.

            Ellen got no further clues as to their location upon entering the lobby. It was a lobby like most other modern buildings; clean lines, with a decor of soothing pale blues and greens. There was a waiting area with comfortable chairs and sofa and a chrome trimmed receptionist's area.

            The receptionist smiled at their approach. [Good afternoon, my lord...my Lady. How was your shopping trip?]

            [Very enjoyable,] Garth replied. [Is Darym still here?]

            [In his office. Shall I summon him for you?]

            [If you would.] Garth turned back to Ellen, and reverting back to English, said, "Why don't we all sit down while we wait."

            "Wait? Who are we waiting for? And what is this place?" Ellen demanded, her hand tightening nervously around Brittany's.

            Garth smiled. "This is our home away from home...welcome to the Poseidonian Embassy."

            "Poseidonian?" Ellen echoed. "Poseidonis? As in Atlantis?" The color began to drain away from her face. "You _live_ here?"

            "Oh, not all the time," Alianne offered. "Just when we're visiting."

            "But that means..." Ellen's hand flew to her mouth. "Dear lord," she whispered.  "You're not human." She sat down heavily on a couch.

            Brittany sat down next to her mother. She didn't quite understand everything that was going on around her, but she did understand the last thing her mother had said. "They gotta be human, Mommy. I mean, they don't look like Klingons or anything."

            "Ellen," Garth said gently, "Ali and I and all the other people who work here are just as human as you. Some of our parts work differently, that's all." The comment was tossed off lightly, and with a smile that he hoped would put Ellen at ease.

            Ellen looked up at Donna and Terry. "What about you? Are you like them, too?"

            Terry shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he grinned. "Look at this way -- some people live way up high in the mountains, some live at lower altitudes...and then there are those who live at _very_ low altitudes."

            Coming to stand by Garth, Alianne took his hand. Her smile of reassurance matched his. "Ellen, listen. For the most part, we're just like you. We eat, we sleep, we have jobs, we have friends and loves. You didn't know we had any real differences until we told you. Is it really that important _where_ we come from?"

            "The job we're offering you still stands," Garth affirmed. "We have staff people here who need help with their English. You could help them."

            Brittany leaned her head against Ellen's arm. "Mommy, I don't get it? What's going on?"

            Ellen hesitated, trying to find the best way to articulate her feelings. She didn't think she was prejudiced. Every so often, there would be reports on the activities of the Atlanteans and their Embassy on the news. Usually interesting, in and of themselves, but she would sit and wonder about people who called the bottom of the ocean their home. They couldn't possibly be like us, could they?

            Apparently, they could. Alianne had been right, she hadn't known they were different.

            Ellen ruffled Brittany's hair, a smile finally coming to her lips as she did so. "Nothing," she said, looking at the Atlantean couple as she said it. "Nothing at all. I do have one question, though."

            "Oh, and what's that?" Garth asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

            "You'll pay me in American money, won't you?"

            Garth burst into laughter and the others followed suit. "As American as it can be."

            "Well, what have we here?" a voice asked from behind the group. A tall man, with closely cropped grey hair, approached the waiting area. Still trim and fit despite advancing years, he seemed imposing. He held out his hand to Garth. "Good to see you, my boy," he boomed merrily, shaking Garth's hand enthusiastically.

            "Always a pleasure, Darym."

            "And you, Lady Alianne," Darym continued, taking her hand and kissing it with a flourish. "Hope you've been keeping this ruffian out of trouble." His brown eyes twinkled merrily in his large face. He noticed the two strangers. "Well, what have we here?"

            "Darym, this is Ellen Reynolds and her daughter, Brittany. I'd like to have her join the staff," Garth replied. "We need an English tutor and Ellen would suit us perfectly. Ellen, this is Ambassador Darym. "

            "Assistant Ambassador," Darym boomed with a laugh. "My dear lady, it is a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it gallantly.

            "Enough of kissing ladies, Darym," Garth smiled. "What do you think?"

            "It is a wonderful idea, my boy." Darym turned his smiling eyes to Ellen. "So, you will come to us and teach our people who to speak American so we do not embarrass ourselves in public?"

            Ellen found herself smiling at the large, congenial man. She could see where he must do well with the public. Who wouldn't be taken in by his breezy manner? She made her decision. "Yes, I'll do my best to tutor your staff if you'll have me."

            "Good, good. Since you will be reporting to one of my aides, why don't you come with me to my office and we'll work out all the details, hmmmm?"

            "I told her that we'd give her a flexible schedule." Garth informed him. "I'll have the financial end taken care of before we leave." He turned to Ellen again. "Ellen, there'll be an envelope for you at the receptionist's desk when you're ready to go. Someone will take you home, as well."

            Ellen looked startled. "You're not staying?" she asked.

            Garth shook his head. "I wish we could, but we're only going to be visiting a short while. We're going to a Christmas party tonight, and I've still got a veryfussy friend to shop for."

            "Oh."

            "Don't worry, you'll be well taken care of. You're amongst friends here. Just don't let Darym invite you to dinner. He's a terrible flirt."

            "That's right, ruin my reputation, my boy," Darym moaned dramatically.

            Garth, Alianne, Donna and Terry turned to go. Before they could take more than a few steps away, Brittany bolted from the couch and wrapped her arms around Garth's waist. He kneeled down and hugged the little girl.

            "Thanks," she whispered. "Am I gonna see you again?"

            "Count on it," he replied. "If I don't see you here, I'll make it a point to come and see you, okay?"

Brittany nodded happily.

            "I'm glad my money got stolen," she confessed in a whisper.

            "Well, it's not the best way to meet new friends, but it did turn out for the best," Garth said.

            Alianne bent over and kissed Brittany on the forehead. "You take care of you and your mother, sweetheart. We'll see you soon."          

            "'Bye." Brittany went back to sit by Ellen after Garth had untangled her arms from around his waist.

            Ellen put her arm around her daughter. "Thank you for everything," she said, gratitude in her hazel eyes.

            She expected Garth to reply, since she had directed her words to him, but it was Donna who spoke next. "We should thank you."

            "For what?"

            Donna's blue eyes shimmered as she looked at the pair. "For reminding us what the holidays are really all about." Her gaze came to rest upon the face of her husband. After a long moment, she leaned close, her lips brushing against Terry's ear. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

 

***

 

            As the elevator descended back to the parking garage, Terry studied his wife and their companions. They all had very smug, very satisfied smiles on their faces. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his overcoat. "So, I'll bet you think you've all solved the problems of the homeless all by yourselves, huh?"

            The smiles fell. "No, we don't," Donna scolded. "But we did help someone today, and personally, I feel good about it. I wish there were more we could do, too."

            "You can't save everyone, Donna," Terry responded, not unkindly.

            Alianne's eyes flashed emerald fire. "So? Maybe we can't do this for everyone. Does that mean we shouldn't help _anyone?_ Just ignore them all because we can't help them all? That's not right."

            Terry had the grace to look chagrined. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want you all feeling guilty because you can't help everyone. I'm sorry. You did a wonderful thing today. Really."

            "I'm glad you think so," Alianne said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

            The elevator doors opened to reveal the limousine and its waiting driver.

            Another thought occurred to Terry then, one totally unrelated to their current topic of conversation. "Garth, upstairs, you said you had to shop for someone fussy..."

            "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He exchanged glances with Donna and grinned.

            She grinned in return. "I know who, I bet --"

            "Dick," they chorused together.

            "Really? He doesn't strike me as being hard to please," Alianne commented as they entered the limousine.

            "He's not...well, not really," Garth replied. "It's just that...it's --"

            "What do you get a man who already has everything?" Donna finished. "We've had this problem for years!"

            Snuggled close to Garth, Alianne thought for a moment. "Hmmm, since he's an adult, he probably gets all sorts of practical things," she mused "Why don't you get him something silly?"

            "Silly?" asked Donna.

            Alianne nodded. "You know, when you get someone something so outrageous that you just know they'd never get for themselves. Like buying a toy for an adult."

            "Toys?" Sparks of recognition and memory ignited simultaneously behind Garth and Donna's eyes. Immediately, Garth flipped the limousine's intercom switch.

            "Shoran, tell me...do you know how to get to FAO Schwartz?"

 

*****

 

Epilogue One - Love Round Right

 

            The Titans' Christmas party was in full swing. Until a year ago, it had been an annual event, but in the aftermath of the Wildebeests' attacks late that autumn, no one had been in the holiday mood. They had lost Charlie, and the others had their own injuries, both physical, mental and emotional that had taken priority. The Tower had been reduced to a pile of twisted steel and melted glass. The Christmas spirit seemed terribly remote.

            But that was last year. Now, with the Tower rebuilt and newly reopened, everyone was in a festive mood. Even the Tower itself seemed to sense the happiness that radiated from within its walls and seemed to shine especially bright this night.

            At a long table set up buffet-style, Donna finished pouring herself a glass of egg nog and looked around. _Oh, I think I know where he's gone to._ The hem of her periwinkle blue lace outfit fluttered around her calves as she left the rec room.

            Walking down the corridor, its lighting subdued, Donna spied two figures together in the shadows, Their embrace suggested that they were quite oblivious to everything but each other. "Excuse me, guys, but have you seen Dick?"

            Garth looked up and grinned sheepishly at Donna.

            "They went thataway!" he pointed. "Now, go 'way, Mrs. Long. You interrupted some serious kissing here."

            "They?"

            "Yeah. Dick, Joey, Roy and Vic," Garth nodded. He started to bend his head back down to Alianne's to resume his "serious kissing".

            Laughing merrily, Donna tugged on the sleeve of Garth's double breasted suit. "Come on, I think I know what he's up to. Let's go see."

            "Oh, all right," Garth grumbled, his features worked up in a mock pout.

            "Poor baby," Donna teased. "I'm sure you didn't come all this way and get so dressed up just to neck in dark corners."

            Alianne smoothed down the front of her burgundy velvet drop-waisted dress with gold embroidered trim. "True. For that, we could've stayed home. I take it Dick opened his gift?"

            "I haven't seen him since he did," Donna replied, nodding. "I want to see the little boy with his new toy..."

            They found Dick in his and Kory's room. He was huddled over his computer, flanked by Victor, Joey and Roy.

            "Nah," Roy was saying, "You got ta move your hands like this."

            <Oh, go play guitar, Harper,> Joey signed, the movement of his hands reflecting the mocking smile on his face. He tapped Dick on the shoulder. <I'm the expert here. You position them like _this. > _He reached over and demonstrated.

            Getting closer, Garth, Alianne and Donna could see that Dick was indeed playing with his new toy. Brow furrowed in concentration, Dick complied with Joe's instructions as he studied matching instructions on the computer's large screen.

            "Okay, I think I've got it," Dick said. "Move back, guys, this may not be pretty. Vic, start it up."

            Victor hit a key on the computer keyboard and the images on the screen began to dance. Dick's hands moved in tandem and...

            ...music began to play. Slow music, hesitant music, imperfectly played music, but it was music just the same. When the program finished displaying the lesson and rewarded the player with little computer generated figures who applauded wildly, Dick lifted his hands from the electronic keyboard that hooked up to the computer. He looked at his friends, his face radiating delight.

            "This is great," he enthused. "I've always wanted to play the piano! You guys have simply got to try this!" He hit a key to set up the next lesson. "I can't wait to learn something else besides _Three Blind Mice."_

            Behind him, three heads, two dark and one lighter, turned to each other and smiled. They'd managed to find the perfect Christmas gift.

 

*****

 

Epilogue Two - Small Acts of Kindness

 

            Tucking his wool scarf into the opening at the neck of his overcoat, Terry left the apartment building in which he and Donna lived and started walking down the street. They had invited assorted friends and co-workers from their respective workplaces over for a post New Year's dinner and Donna, as usual, had forgotten the brie that went so well with the imported crackers that Terry liked to serve his guests.

            Around him, the wind whipped up bits of trash, confetti and streamers; remnants of the street partying that always accompanied bringing in the new year in New York City.

            He noticed a man sitting on the stoop of a closed-up shop. A sign sat in his lap. _Will work for food._

            Terry kept walking and entered the deli next door to where the man was sitting.

 

            "Hey, you. Yeah, you. This's for you, man."

            Taking the offered bundle, the man set his sign aside. "What's this?" he asked.

            "Roast beef hoagie," the deli clerk replied as he handed the man a large insulated cardboard cup. "Coffee, too." He tossed a few packets of sugar and tiny containers of half-and-half in the man's lap.

            Tearing the wrapping off the sandwich, the man began to eat hungrily. "Thanks, man," he mumbled behind a mouthful of food.

            The clerk shrugged. "Don' thank me, dude. Some guy just came in to buy some stuff and ordered this, too. Said I should give it to you, y'know?" For the first time, the clerk saw the man's sign. "Lissen, you ever washed dishes?"

            "Nope." The man washed the sandwich down with a large swallow of hot, sweet coffee. "But I c'n learn." He grinned. "Hell, how hard c'n it be to wash dishes?"

            The clerk made a quick decision. "My boss, he's lookin' for someone full time to wash dishes an' clean tables, floors, stuff like that. Why don' you come inside an' talk to him?"

            The man nodded. "I'll do that. Lemme finish up my feast here, and I'll be right in."

            "Okay...uh ..." The clerk hesitated.

            "Mario," the man replied. "Mario D'Mario." He grinned at the clerk's disbelieving expression. "Hey, don't blame me. My dad had a sense of humor, I guess."

            "I guess. Well, I gotta go back inside and get back to work. You just come in when you're ready and ask for Vince, 'kay?"

            "Okay. And thanks again." Mario D'Mario took another bite of his sandwich and peered down the street. The only man he'd seen come in and out of the deli was a tallish man with red hair and a beard.

_And a Happy New Year to you, man. Whoever_ _you_ _are._ _Thanks._

 

 

The End

 

 

A Savage Squirrel Production

TitanTalk #60

January 1993


End file.
